Queenie's Best Day
by XxLucaxX
Summary: This is just a small one shot of Queenie having her own small adventure and thoughts


Queenie settled on the front steps with a mug of tea in her hands. A smile graced her lips. She had seen Jacob today. Not on purpose she didn't seek him out...she was just walking in town and she saw him from a distance purchasing baking goods. He was laughing and talking with the shopkeep. He hadn't seen her. He hadn't noticed her. She hadn't approached him due to all of the laws surrounding them.

All of her life she had been the outsider...with her gift as they call it now...it was a curse then and even now it was a curse...but with Jacob he had never been introduced to the wizarding world and he was so full of wonder and honesty...he had been the first person besides Tina to see her as a person; not just her looks or her gift but as a woman and not just her body. His mind had been such a wonder to her...letting him go had brought her unspeakable pain in the days to come...where as Tina had been in a happy titter since Newt had left. He had promised her he would come back. She had been taking part in her sister's joy for months. Tina wasn't one to date or anything of the sort. She was a career woman through and through.

However her own sadness she locked away like she did everything else in life. They never spoke of it. Though she supposed Tina could tell when she got those far away looks. Or dropped a cup of tea. Talking about it seemed as if it were taboo. No, it didn't seem like it she knew that it was. At night she saw him smiling at her in her dreams and she relived that kiss over and over...and over again she would feel the warmth of his hug. She would wake up longing for him...to make him breakfast and maybe show him simple magic and take him about the world. Unlocking his magic.

Today though was different from all of that. Today Queenie Goldsteins heart actually beat for a moment since Newt Scamander left America. She saw Jacob Kowalski. A no-maj. But not just any No-Maj...the first one she'd ever interacted with and the first person in her entire life to see her as a person and for who she was and still thought kind things of her even knowing about her legmency. He looked so happy purchasing the flour and other ingredients.

It had been her day off today...she followed him from a distance. She knew it was wrong and she knew that she could get into major trouble with the MACUSA...seeing him smile she didn't care; though she stayed in the shadows well hidden. His ventures were plain as could be after buying his baking goods he went to a men's clothing shop where she saw him pick up a new button down shirt from a table and he purchased it. She eased her mind into his barely scraping it. She was able to get the maker and type of shirt and his size. She committed it to memory. Queenie then followed him to a building with glass paneled windows.

Queenie smiled seeing the lettering above the windows :KOWALSKI'S in nice lettering. He had done it. She had put some of the Occamy shells into the case herself...she had been so giddy knowing that Jacob would be getting a better future and he wouldn't die in that canning factory. They had planned it with Newt and Newt had dropped it off before catching his boat.

Newt had assured Queenie in a letter that Jacob had gotten it. And she had kept her eye out in the papers and such...for any news of a new bakery and yet...she never heard any or found any. Today though she saw Jacob and followed him to the very shop she had been looking for and inquiring about for months. In the windows she saw so many sweet treats...many of them were shaped like the magical creatures he helped save months before. She heard the customers remarking about how unusal the creatures were and how cute the 'duck like' creature was...that he had strangely called it a niffler. With a smirk Queenie rolled her eyes...the niffler was so annoying!

Queenie peered in the windows Jacob was helping customers one after the other with kindness and he was so happy...she could just feel it in his aura. Simplistic happiness. He was happy even waking in the dawn making his sweet treats he would happily work late into the evenings too. Though as she saw these things she also saw that he sometimes in the middle of his work would remember a magical strudel and a beautiful woman...Queenie. Her heart stopped.

Her Jacob remembered her.

Tears of happiness filled her eyes. He remembered all of it. Newt, Tina, the case, the creatures, the adventure all of it but most of all he remembered Queenie Goldstein. She wanted to go into the shop and talk to him laugh with him kiss him. She wanted to laugh and cry and celebrate. Some one bumped into her and she looked around she was on a busy street and she knew that she couldn't go into the shop.

Queenie turned and carefully retraced her steps to the clothing shop Jacob had entered earlier. She went in and purchased the same shirt he had in his size and she had it wrapped. She took it back to the apartment she shared with Tina and she hid it under her bed and she settled into a novel...looking as if she'd been home all day when Tina had walked in the door. Tina fluttered about the apartment...she had recieved post from Newt...she was walking on clouds. His book was close to being published and for some reason that was a big deal to Tina. She said nothing about seeing Jacob or even the fact that she was in town today.

Now that Tina had gone to bed she had slipped out into the quiet night with her tea to enjoy her small happiness. A girlish part of her wanted to write Newt and talk to him about life in England. She well knew that they did not have such heinous laws there as they do here. She also knew that Tina had thought of going to England as well. Which made her wonder...if Tina could be happy with the man she loved...then why in ALL of creation couldn't she? If he remembered her and could be happy with her...why not? They could find all sorts of adventure and fun overseas just as well as they could here in the states. Not that they couldn't here in the states but the states had it's heinous law.

It made her giggle to realize that the entirety of MACUSA did not realized that yes the serum did work however it only erased bad memories of magic and traumatic situations however...Jacob's situation had been a happy thing for him. He could very well remember all of it in theory which from what she could tell he did. So she could easily make a plan for them to elope to England and they could be happy in England she could probably even disguise herself and go see him regularly...even though that would be risky. She had once or twice even thought of the four of them living out of Newt's case for a while travelling the world saving magical creatures...she would love doing that too. Maybe she could get her own enchanted case and she and Jacob could go about the world in that...it had crossed her mind once or twice.

She wanted to go wake Tina and talk to her about this craziness but she knew Tina would shoot her down immeaditly. Tina would feel sorry for her but still shoot her down as fast as she brought up the subject. It's not that Tina wanted to hurt her and she knew that she knew Tina was just protecting her.

Sipping her tea she watched the electric lights come on. Today had indeed been the best day in a very long time. Her heart was smiling for the first time in a long time.


End file.
